Legend Reborn
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: At Tarmon Gai'don, the battle goes horrible wrong, the Forsaken are not sealed with the Dark One and put a new curse on the world. Now, thousands of years later, the new Prophecies of the Dragon must be fulfilled, the Dragon Reborn reborn again, and Tarmo


Rand stood at the top of a hill, watching the battle rage below him. Hundreds of thousands of men fighting against trollocs and myrddraal. This was Tarmon Gai'don. The last battle. Oh how he had wished and wished this would never come, and yet, at the same time wished it would hurry and come so he could get over with it.   
  
Within the mass of humans and trollocks, every now and then would appear a blast of lightning or burst of flame coming from nowhere. Some were the work of the few Forsaken alive to see the day and the black Ajah, and the rest work of the Aes Sedai and Asha'man working with Rand.   
  
Right behind rand, and to his left was Min, in breeches and a shirt, sitting on her horse frowning down at the people. To his right were the first-sisters Elayne and Aviendha, both riding the same horse. Elayne looked grimly down at the battle, and Aviendha whispered to her, her face blank of all emotions, but her eyes slightly widened in fear.  
  
Behind him Egwene and Gawyn sat atop there horses, Nynaeve and Lan right behind them. Behind them, Asha'man and Aes Sedai were lined up down the other side of the hill. Every now and then one of them would grab onto the One Power and channel lightning or fire, but they had been ordered not to use up there energy, for they had a special job.   
  
Lan rode up to Rand and looked down at the battle, "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.  
  
"No, but it's the only thing we can do, we need to seal him back up, this time with more than a hundred of them, and with more than seven seals." He said. Lan nodded.  
  
"I have followed you to Tarmon Gai'don, and I will follow you to seal the Dark One again." Lan vowed, and returned to Nynaeve to speak with her, Rand watched as Nynaeve sniffed and tugged her braid.  
  
"I suppose I am to say something encouraging." Rand whispered to himself.  
  
"If there is no longer a taint on -Saidin-, then why are you talking to yourself?" Aviendha called as Elayne drew her horse closer to him.   
  
"I don't know what I should say to them, how much encouragement can you give them when they know that they will probably not see the 'morrow's light?" he asked.  
  
"We -will- succeed, the light willing, and I know it does." Elayne said encouraging, but she didn't look as if she quite believed it herself. Rand nodded.   
  
"Get ready!" He called behind him, the rows of Aes Sedai and Asha'man started saying quick prayers and other words of encouragement. He nodded to Matt, who was far to his left, and Matt blew the Horn, not any horn, but the Horn of Valere. The great heroes were back from the dead already, but the horn blew a loud clear note to be heard for miles around. Immediately, the humans under the Dragon banner, all started moving to the right or the left, creating a strange path through the middle, only filled with the few confused Trollocs who had not followed the humans example.   
  
They were quickly taken care of when Rand rose his sword and they all started charging down the pat, and clearing it with little weaves of the One Power. Not all of the Aes Sedai and Asha'man were coming with them, the ones who could heal and a few had to be left behind to help with the battle, but most were coming in three long rows through the small path.   
  
Rand knew that the Dark One and the Forsaken could see them charging through the middle, but Rand was no idiot. He had spent days planning this with many people, including Matt and Lan. This was such a foolish plan that none of the Forsaken, nor the Dark One would think it to work until too late. They rode into the pit of Shayol Ghul, which wasn't far from the battle (The Dark One apparently wanted to be near to his followers when he finally one) and found no one there.   
  
At least no one who could be seen. Within seconds, all of them who could had grabbed the True Source and channeled protective shields around them. Then it began. Wrapped up in the Void, it was all very fast to Rand, the Asha'man and Aes Sedai were doing very well against the forsaken, and Aviendha, Elayne, Nynaeve, and Egwene seemed to be having some fun all gaining up on Lanfear, constantly shouting stuff like "and this is for what you did to Rand at such-and-such place during such-and-such time!"  
  
Rand smiled and the Void wavered for a second, but he couldn't help but almost pity Lanfear... almost... Suddenly he felt it, The Dark One. He turned to the cave, where the darkness of the sun-covered-sky seemed to get even darker. The Void leapt back up, and Rand Channed a lightnign bolt that crashed with such a force that it shook the ground. That was the signal to the Aes Sedai and Asha'man, and if that didn't get their attention, nothing would.   
  
It did, they started doing what they were supposed to. They started pushing the Forsaken that they were taking care of, towards the cave, and also starting to linking together. Rand looked around, and seeing that few of them were un-moving, thanked the Light for such luck. This might just work.   
  
He charged towards the cave, and watched as the Dark One stepped out. He was in his favorite form, with the burnt face, and eyes and mouth of flames with his black sword ready in hand. Rand didn't know which he'd rather have, a sword made of the One Power, or his steel one, so he went for a compromise, and drew his sword, and surrounded it with a layer of the One Power, a trick one of his Asha'man had learned.  
  
As he rode up to the Dark One, he heard him laugh, a cold cruel laugh, and said, "ON YOUR HORSE, LEWS THERIN KINSLAYER?! NOW, THAT ISN'T ACCEPTABLE!" and suddenly Rand found himself thrown to the ground, his horse gone from sight.  
  
"It is a good thing I let Elayne ride Bella." he muttered before getting up and rushing towards the Dark One. Soon sparks were flying as Rand switched from one sword form to the next, from Heron Wading in the Pond, to Heron Swoops to Catch Dinner, and a lot of other heron forms. The Dark One countered every move, neither was winning, they swtiched from defensive to offensive evenly, none could gain the upper hand.  
  
"YOU ARE BETTER." The Dark One sneered. Rand grunted in effort to block the newest attack from him.  
  
"I've been practicing." he said dryly.   
  
"I BET." Rand peered around quickly and noticed that the others were ready and had done what they needed to, all he needed to do was... There!  
  
Rand struck out and drove the Dark One back into the cave, where his Forsaken were already being held and shielded. The ancient shied that had almost worn away completely, left some residue, a base for them to start on, and they did.   
  
While keeping their temporary shields on them, the Aes Sedai and Asha'man started the complex shield, determined to make this one last forever, and if not forever, then a helluva lot longer than it did last time.   
  
Rand was so buisy channeling that he did not hear Min and Lan ( the only two there who could not channel) yelling for his attention. Finally he felt Min nearly knock him down. He looked up at her coldly as the void wavered.   
  
"Rand! There not all in there yet! The Forsaken!" she yelled. He froze, how many -were- in their shield? Not all of them, because some of them were dead... but how many were dead and... oh no. He let go of the void, but hardly anyone else noticed, and if they did, they figured it was because he was to tired with fighting the Dark One, they continued making the shield thicker, with so many ties and layers that it seemed almost impossible to untie.   
  
"What?!" he roared, suddenly a voice called to him from above the cave.   
  
"Lews Therin Telamon, you thought you could trap me in with them -again-?! You are greatly mistaking. You are mine and I will never be away from you again." Lanfear's voice, like poisoned honey, drifted down, shaking quite a few more Aes Sedai and Asha'man from their voids. Rand groaned, they couldn't open the new seal to put her in! They'd have to create a totally new shield.   
  
He didn't' know how she had managed to get away from the girls and make it out in one piece, though he was pleased to see that she didn't look half as put-together as she normally did. "Come down here Lanfear, you cant win. Your master is locked up once again, and he's not getting out." Rand said coldly, back in the Void.   
  
Lanfear laughed, "I take orders from no man, not even you my love." she cooed, "And I have every intention of wining, but not in this live-time, no, I will be reborn again, as will you, until I and the rest of the Forsaken that have been neglected have been sealed. And in a different time where I can have you without having to share you with those three other whores."   
  
This gained a loud chorus of sniffs from Min, Elayne and Aviendha. They all gathered around Rand, waiting for him to give the word so that they could shield her, but Rand did not, because he had already tried, something was protecting her from Saidar and Saidin.  
  
The other Aes Sedai and Asha'man looked at him uneasily, but he motioned for them to continue making the shield, so they did.   
  
"The other Forsaken are dead or babes, sucking on there mother's tit right now, what makes you think they'll be reborn again? There master has no power anymore." Rand said, she was lying, surely, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have all of us in there, I have already taken the steps to ensure our future. I will have you Lews Therin! I will!" And with that, Lanfear channeled a weave of the one power, that pierced Rand through the heart faster than any dagger could. And then she disappeared. Chaos erupted. Rand looked down at the blood gushing from the wound, so small, and yet since it pierced through his heart, fatal. Nynaeve shoved through and helped Rand down as Lan caught him before he fell to the ground, she put her hand over his wound and he felt goose bumps. And then the goose bumps stopped abruptly. Nynaeve stumbled back as if she had been slapped.   
  
Elayne, Aviendha and Min were around him, and looked up when Nynaeve stumbled back.  
  
"What's wrong Nynaeve?! Heal him! He's dying!" Elayne cried.   
  
"Don't touch it with the Power!" she cried, still crawling back as far as she could. Rand's vision was getting blurry, the blood still coming out in a steady flow. "It has something on it! It's cut me from the One Power! I cant touch it anymore!" she yelled.   
  
Elayne gapped at her, and immediately pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against the wound, hoping it would help since they would not be able to heal it. Rand moved her hand to hold hers.  
  
"It is no use, if you cant heal it... She planned this. So that she and I would be reborn..." Rand thought of the Flame and the Void, and started channeling, "But... here, I will make it so..." and suddenly his voice became louder, so that all the Aes Sedai and Asha'man around him could hear every word.   
  
"Since I am to be reborn until al the Forsaken are shielded with their Ruler, So will everyone who has touched my blood!" he said, and suddenly a wave of cold washed over him, and some others, and he died.  
  
Well that was a depressing ending to the beginning. I thought it would make sense, thought, for Lanfear to kill him in a crazed way like that. This idea for the story was a rather random one, so I hope you like it, please review. 


End file.
